charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Superlana
Welcome! Cupid The pic you added of Coop and Phoebe is similar to the one already under Beaming. Also, I moved the powers seen in Charmed Comics to under the Charmed Comics heading of the article. It just seems like a better idea to keep series and comics separate. But maybe we can all vote unto whether we keep them separate or just meld them together.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Scotland, Wales, England...? I live in the UK too :), where do you live? Scotland? England? Wales? Ireland? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Khan, I live in England, Birmingham (west midlands). : Southampton :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 18:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Mika I think it is JohnyHalliwell reverting the edits on Mika page. He always uses multiple IP accounts to revert edits instead of his account. I suspected it was him, Thanks--Superlana 23:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I always do what I think is right.Stop telling me what to do.ok? 23:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) And erasing accurate in-depth information to you is right. OK, but I don't see it that way, I think it makes you a nuisance and shows your complete lack of respect for others--Superlana 23:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You dont have the right to judge me Superlana.Stop it right now! 23:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) No I can not comprehend that!I dont think its right to block me for so long.As a contributor I have the right to edit anywhere I want. 23:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You do not have the right to edit on here at this time Johny, you were blocked. Can you not comprehend that? You were blocked because of this behavior. You are the one who needs to stop behaving like this Johny. Thank you Halliwell Manor, I'm just going to ignore him.--Superlana 23:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Johny's IP has been blocked for one month Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 01:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Piper Halliwell Hi, I've been seen you erasing all the time the phrase that says Piper is viewed as the main character, etc. I have to say it's true, because, just check it out : "Piper is '''viewed' as the main character of Charmed. And is considered to be the most powerful of the Charmed Ones". : Dyego is right :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 18:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : The Main Character VS The Three Main Characters. : Hi everyone, I'm posting this because I think that we all need to discuss this particular issue. I tried making this a Blog Post, however it kept rejecting it. : : I thought that all the sisters were '''The Main Characters' of Charmed, which was what the producers and the actresses stated many time. Saying that piper is viewed as The Main Character, gives the impression that the show was all about her. I honestly thinks that's wrong. However wouldn't it be better to put that "Piper is viewed as The Main Character" in the notes section since it is in fact just fans opinions. : Please consider that this opens up a can of worm. What if Phoebe and Paige's to a lesser degree, fan all got togather and decided that their favorite sister was The Main Character. : What makes Piper fans views and opinions right, an not Phoebe and Paige's and more importantly how will you decide? When at the end of the day all your options are fans opinions and views. To be''' fair you will have to choose all of them, but to be '''right '''you go by the fact. : : Below is an example of popular views among Charmed fans. : When you go on sites like IMBD and others ( I won't call names), It's all "Charmed was about Phoebe and her relationships and Piper and Pagie were just glorified extra's" or It's "Charmed was about Piper and her whining about wanting a normal life, Etc....(Many people think this, but it doesn't make it right and shouldn't be acknowledged) : : I don't want to make anyone upset, that was my intent, but I honestly think that statement needs to be erased or at least put somewhere else with a disclaimer attached. Thanks '''Dyego and Khan for putting your views across, but I do not view Piper as The Main Character of Charmed. Now that the three of us have all put our views across. : : What's yours?--Superlana 21:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I never said Piper IS the main character, I just agreed that she is viewed as it. I am myself a fan of the four sisters, and I honestly hate when people say that Phoebe was just a bitch that wanted to be the center of attention, or that Paige screwed up Charmed (those are exagerated comments of Youtube Users). Also I don't think Piper is the most powerful Charmed One, there will be no need of the Power of Three if she was. I'm just saying that Piper is indeed viewed (not being) as the main character, since she is the one who lives permanently in the manor, she is the only one who have appeared in all of the episodes, and many other facts such as her personality on the overview of the series, that make her be viewed as the main character. Also many fans think she is the most powerful because of her Combustion Power, which is wrong, because, what happens with Phoebe and Paige? Isn't strong enough to have empath and kick demonic asses with a wave of her head? or, Isn't powerful enough to call for objects, even if they aren't there? Well, even if Prue was there, for 30 years (exagerating if Charmed would have 30 seasons) she would never managed to do that. Also Paige has the power to orb, which makes everything easier, she can heal, so they don't need a whitelighter or the stupid Elders anymore, she can glamour to another appearance, which is, do I have to say it? The thing is, that is truth, now you're right saying she's not THE main character, and that the fan opinions shouldn't be there, but that's a relevant fact, unlike some user did before (adding that Piper COULD manipulate minds by molecular manipulation, I mean, what the hell is that?) In short words, I just say that is not as wrong as to erase it. Advanced Empathy Before this becomes something we don't want it to become, can you explain why you keep reverting the article to the state where the info was a big mess? I rewrote it so that the info was more clear and structured. I didn't leave anything out, I just rewrote and replaced info to make the article better. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 13:57, March 9, 2011 (UTC) let me reiterate that your definition of the power is very simplistic. Why? you only stated that someone with that power can only use A Person emotion against them, when it clealy states in the comic that she can also use and project other people feeling onto a different person (Amplifing his rage and project the women fear is how she killed him). You also mention the enegry bolt down below in the event section, but you didn't explain it (why was there energy bolts and what was it's purpose), When we know that the energy bolts are how she passes the emotions on. You just leave that part out. All I did was add those two thing, which why I asked you to read my version again. While having clear info is good, it shouldn't be at the expense of explaining the mechanics of how the power truly works, which is also very important--Superlana 14:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Then just add the missing info, don't revert a perfectly good edit. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 14:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Will you stop reverting the article please? It's properly structured the way it is now. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 14:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It should be added to the notes because only killers and criminals will feel the pain of their victims. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 14:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::You don't seem to realize that she can now kill demons with it, not just humans, which is why it so powerful and important to be in the description.--Superlana 14:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::She can't kill demons with it, she would have to get to close to a demon in order for her to kill them with AE. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 20:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Just because she got close to use it once doesn't mean she can't use AE like she used channeling only with emotions instead of powers.Maybe she wanted it to be stronger and that's why she got closer or maybe she wanted him to know it was her and know it was beacause of what he did to Elise. Also she doesn't only feel pain or anger she could overload a demon's head with love or some other emotion demon's can't handle. She only used this power one time and it's still relatively unknown. 20:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Infobox pic Fixed. :) Buffymybasset Thanks alot.Superlana 02:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) GIF'S As promised. :) I've only done the one of Cal and Phoebe but I'm doing the other one's you want in a couple of hours, but I can assure you, you will get them sometime today. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much --LeonardoWyatt, I really appreciate it. The gif is really clear and beautiful. Thanks alot.Superlana 11:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC) PhoebeEmpathyCop.gif PrueAdvanced.gif BillieChristyPowerUlt.gif :Next one you wanted. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :They are beautiful. thank YouSuperlana 13:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I do the one from the Torn Identity, soonish..I need to do something first tho. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Superlana 13:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, no doing it now. xD I thought I lost the disc with that episode on it, but I found it x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : :There xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Hello; on your avatar it is misplaced because it is not the right size. What you have to do is make it 200x200. (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't it 100x100? o.O. That's how I size mine. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks alot for the info guys.Superlana 13:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: It is basically any two numbers, 200x200 is the accurate size 100x100 and 300x300 can sometimes bring the white bar to the left and right sides. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Phoebe's Article I like how your updating Phoebe's articles to the new format. I was going to do it ages ago but I never got around to it. GOOD JOB. :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. :)Superlana 17:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) what is the new format could u please tell me CharmeRuler 16:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Advance Empathy Please stop removing content from Glenn and me. We HAD to decide, and it has been decided that Advanced Empathy WILL be on the Empathy page. 19:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) It's to much info. It would make sense to have a Advanced page similar to Combation and Telekinesis.Superlana 19:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry you feel that way, but Khan, Glenn and I decided to combine them. End of Story. 19:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) If were combining pages, why not the molecular acceleration and combustion pages since its basically the same power with different result (speed up molecules). It even says on the M.A page that its an advanced version of combustion like Paul Ruditis said.Kt111 19:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I agree. It doesn't deserve it own page and neither does Advanced Telekinesis.Superlana 19:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, we are ending this now!. This wiki has been burnt so many times. Advanced Telekinesis stays, and a vote is in progress for the whole Molecular problem. Any more discussion about this will result in a deletion of the subject, we need to forget about this and get on with fixing errors on articles and making this the best Online Charmed Encyclopedia that Wikia have ever seen and we cannot do that with all of this getting in the way. Am I crystal clear? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : Why did your remove the "Advanced Empathy" portion of the page?!?!? 20:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : It was not removed. Look again, it was worked in the best way I could.Superlana 20:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) R.E: Empathy I agree that the page looks really tacky but users on this wiki seem to like it. I would change it but we have to go by Community Majority Rules when it comes down to voting. However, when it comes down to things where arguments takes place, that is when me and Andrew step in a make formal and final decisions. Sorry Superlana but life sucks :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) The page was fine the way it was. You've removed the animations of Advanced Empathy, and it SHOULD have it's on caption, not "Insanity and Demons". 20:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Images Please tag/categorize your latest pictures. Just wanted to remind ya, since we've started with warnings/blocking now :) Thanks. 23:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you please tell me how to do that. (ie) Rename a pic before I upload. Or is it something else.Superlana 23:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. What you do is, Click on the picture. When it open up, you will see a small little white (looks like a piece of paper) icon in the bottom right corner. Once that opens you will see this: Here is the list of categories you use...depending on what the picture is. Category Images Hope this helps! :) Let me know if you need any further help. -- 03:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Buffymybasset. I'll try it right now.Superlana 17:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *You did it! You got "Image by Power" right, however the "Power" category isn't correct. That is only for pages/articles. The image categories must have the "Image by ___ " as their category only. Make sense?? lol 19:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you again Buffy.(: Superlana 19:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC)I I'll make you a pro yet!!!! LOL -buffy On the latest image of Phoebe, you don't have to put "Image by Power".. since she isn't displaying a power. :) Ok thank. Should I undo the one's with her just sensing. It would make sense since they have no visual power display.Superlana 20:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Exactly!!! You're getting the hang of it!! :) I only put Image by Power to ones whre you can really "See" the power, ya know :) -Buffy Please Help Gifs Can someone please instruct me on how to make gifs and my laptop. I have some DVDs and I have a modern laptop. I would really appreciate it. Thanks. Superlana 22:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ : There are many programs you can use, I use photoscape which is amazing, do you want the link? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yes. Thank you very much.Superlana 13:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Here you go, you must download it but it is completely safe. I use it, LeonardoWyatt uses it and a few other users do, it is fricking amazing. Click here :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you.(:Superlana 21:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Last witch effort Superlana great synopsis on the last witch effort page. Thanks.(:Superlana 18:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is Marcel and I am Director of Wikia Brazilian, now we are renovatingour Wikia, creating standards and goals, if you want to take a look . Thank you! That is our page of Premonition . It look great. :) GIF Request Alright, I'll make it in the morning though for you, Cause it's 1am and I'm tired xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Superlana 15:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Templates Yeah, I get that however there was a new power info box made, that replaces the old one. Your basically editing the original one to look like it. Basically all you need to do is add to the page of your choice, click edit and just fill in the spots :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Next Generation of Charmed Ones Thanks. I was going to add that info. --— PerryPeverell 17:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Astral Premonitions Sounds okay :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Superlana 17:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Powers & Abilities Looks okay :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I convert Piper and Paige. Paige really needs it more that Piper, due to her many power.Superlana 11:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :It looks a bit messy in my opinion. Would you mind if I redo it? I think I know what you want to achieve in that section :) --— PerryPeverell 13:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Go far It, I tend to like your rewrites.Superlana 13:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Avatar how did u do that profile phoebie halliwell think that pink thingCharmeRuler 15:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I copied it into my photo album, then I uploaded it as an avatar.Superlana 15:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) how did u do the phoebe hallliwell thing 16:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you taking about my avatar. Just copy and paste in on your computer, then go into your profile here and upload it as yor avatar.Superlana 16:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Could u edit a baby wyatt one on my profile and will i beable to edit it ? CharmeRuler 16:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll try. I'm not sure I can go into your profile. But I will try.Superlana 16:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okayy thankyou. CharmeRuler 16:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thankyouu but how did u download it CharmeRuler 17:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I thought you meant the avatar. It's cupid Info-box template, I just customized to for my Phoebe. Now that you know it's a template, do you still want me to do it for your.--Superlana 17:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) yes please thankyouuCharmeRuler 17:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) how long will this take may i ask I just finished. I put Wyatt's info-box information into the cupid template. I hope that was what you wanted.Superlana 18:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) yaa thats fine thankyou so much it's ok, Your welcome.:)Superlana 18:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) could u please tell me how u did that and how u do it pleaseCharmeRuler 18:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately the cupid info-box/templates are all lock/protected, so you can't edit them, you can only copy from them. I copied Wyatt's info-box and then copy the colour-info from my info-box and combind the two. Trust me it's a lot of back and forth, if the templates are protected. Superlana 18:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) im noth bothered but how do u do it how do u do it really and where did they get the boxes from anyway I got the box from Wyatt's page (copied it) and got the pick colour from my box (now the colour is in your box) and erased the blue and add the pink. It's a complicated process because of all the back and forth, I'll confuse you.Superlana 19:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) can u not do A VID Do you mean a video, sorry no.Superlana 21:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) kkCharmeRuler 22:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) can u help me http://wikapideacharmed.wikia.com/?redirect=no CharmeRuler 22:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Image Sizes The infobox images must be 300px or 320px, you must not know because you are putting then at 280px :). --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::280px would be much better though. It's closer to the 275px for regular info boxes. 300px makes them too wide. I actually resized some gifs to make them play in 280px. --— PerryPeverell 16:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: I know but 300 is a rounded digit. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't know, thanks. I'll do that now.Superlana 22:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I will have that gif up by the end of the day. Just need to take care of something first. Annasean51 12:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot.:)Superlana 16:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm sorry it's taking so long, i'm editing each individual frame. This will more than likely be the most complicated gif I ever make. Annasean51 18:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Reference Boxes I don't think their is any way, the only way is to not have so many references. Personally I hate them. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :How can you hate them? D: It's better then putting in the info the episode name cause it looks out of my place. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I hate how they split lines :( Did you use the Column List template to split them? I realized that after I sent the message :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks guys.Superlana 12:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : It has to be something that can be fixed in the wikia.css but I haven't found anything yet. Maybe we should contact the Wikia team. If you check Wikipedia, the references don't make the spaces between lines bigger. — PerryPeverell 16:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) New Page Confused, what page are you creating? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) It just went live. A page centered and limited to what Phoebe has done with her power. Nothing else.Superlana 18:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible to change the power name to Empathic Blast.Kt111 19:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I think that name suit it best.Superlana 19:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Advise Agreed. --— PerryPeverell 23:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Rewrite I thought you re wrote the page not that long ago? I think it looks fine, but if you really want me to rewrite it, I'll start on it soon after I finally finished my Leo article. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Unborn Source I disgree about the Unborn Source. Just because the Seer claimed the child as her own doesn't mean she is the biological mother. I psoted my theory of what happened on the talk page, but the real truth is we just don't know. so claiming the Seer is the biological mother is just much fanon as anything else. Charmdozo 19:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Can I see it? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : Looks great :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) unborn source Good, it belongs on the source talk page. Just hope that Leonardo or someone else will read and and give their opinion. Charmdozo 11:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "Cupids Harrow" I'm wondering if you have, or know where to get scans of this issue? I orded mine today but it won't come until next Thursday —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Power Channeling So once again you've already made up you mind and refuse to listen to anyone else. I never used the word channeling because I don't believe he was channeling the powers, that's just something you filled in. I just said he tapped into them and them used/replicated them. He can't just use the powers out of thin air, he needs to access them first, hence the tapping. Charmdozo 20:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will drop it, since I don't want it turning into a thing we'll never agree about. I'm fine with the seperate pages. However, I'm stipp opposed to telekinesis being on the page, as telekinetic only have access to deviation, they can't channel powers, only deviate them. Charmdozo 21:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Right, that's excactly my point, they can only control powers like energy balls and such through telekinesis, it's only limited to solid' powers to to speak. They can't do anything to mental powers. Maybe we should just change it to a reference to deviation? Charmdozo 21:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I updates the Telekinesis part, I think it worked out well. Hope you like it. Charmdozo 21:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't work with templates, haven't figured them out yet. Charmdozo 21:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Good Job! The flight page looks much more organized. You're doing a great job. Annasean51 13:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I agreeEric Jenkins 15:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! If you ever need me to make a GIF, just message me and I'll see what I can do! Annasean51 21:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Issue 15 THANK YOU FOR POSTING THE POWERS USED IN THE COMICS!! Sorry for using capitals, I can't get the comic until the next week -.- But who are Sarah and Patience? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC)